The progressive constructional development of such reclining and lying means is essentially based on the criteria given hereinafter:
a. from the orthopaedic standpoint the complete lying surface is to be constructed in such a way that, as a function of the weight, size and lying characteristics (reclining position) the body of the user is supported in an optimum manner and can rest in a relaxed state; PA1 b. from the hygiene standpoint, the moisture given off by the user is adequately led away and breathing characteristics (ventilation) are ensured; and PA1 c. from the handling standpoint, an optimum lightweight, easy design is sought, whilst retaining the lying and reclining qualities.
The state of the art in connection with lath grating beds is directed at flexibly supporting resilient transverse laths, the individual lath forming the main spring element. The lath considered to be the main spring element generally has complicated multilayer gluing, in order to bring about the so-called camber. This camber ensures that under load, the individual spring laths are straightened and consequently the lying surface is "flat". This loading-dependent lying "plane" is matched to the load exerted by an average human being (generally with a height of 170 cm and a weight of 70 kg). This suffers from one of many disadvantages that a person weighing less, e.g. 50 kg and resting on the camber has less sleeping comfort, as does a heavier person, e.g. weighing 90 kg who lies on laths which have sunk down or sagged. Thus, in these circumstances, there is an uncontrolled springiness, on the basis of the overall spring action. The interaction with a sufficiently thick mattress reduces this discomfort, but in principle the fundamental defficiency remains.
Moreover, known lath grating beds are still relatively solid, heavy constructions with a plurality of individual elements, such as lath position stabilizers, which are generally centrally located, terminal flexible elements and their fixing to the lath and frame (it being impossible without the frame) together with the further refinenents based on additional or special laths, generally in special colours. Thus, to achieve a satisfactory individual spring action, considerable effort and expenditure are required, whilst still not always achieving the sought objective.
An object of the present invention is to provide and further develop a reclining and lying means of the aforementioned type, so that it is possible to satisfy the aforementioned requirements (criteria a,b,c), whilst ensuring a controllable spring action in a simple and economic manner.
According to the invention this problem is solved in that the springiness function of the lath elements arranged in grating-like manner is transfered to support elements (spring bodies) acting resiliently at right angles to their load and on which they are supported. Preferably the approximately regularly arranged lying laths with a covering structure (fabric structure) and the resiliently acting support elements form a constructional unit. The support elements (spring bodies) are preferably easily interchangeable, for controlling the spring strength, deflector, etc.
As a result of the lying surface according to the invention, it is possible to ensure a uniform springiness adaptable to the different human body weights and sizes over the entire surface, i.e. the lying plane functions together with the human body, independently of the mattress. The resilience or springiness is essentially defined by the elasticity of the support elements (spring bodies) running longitudinally and not by the lath elements in their grating-like arrangement and is preferably adapted by the spring bodies to the user's weight. In the case of misadaptation, the lying surface still remains flat and is merely considered to be too hard or soft.